


This World is Full of an Evil

by Gayformers



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Murder Mystery, more tags and characters as stuff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayformers/pseuds/Gayformers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strongarm has been recently assigned as lieutenant Bumblebee's partner, but what should be a learning experience for the cadet quickly turns into a headache when Prowl reassigns Bumblebee to be part of a gruesome murder investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World is Full of an Evil

**Author's Note:**

> HOO WEE I finally posted this!  
> Hopefully it'll be good. >:c Anyway I don't really have a beta reader yet and even though I'm proof reading some typos and weird sentences might still appear. Sorry about that. English is HARD.

Being summoned to Prowl’s office could only mean two things: you either screwed up big time or arrested Megatron himself. Of course Strongarm was aware of the hyperbole, but she knew it meant trouble. Being casually called to the chief's office was one thing; receiving a “Prowl wants to see you immediately” as you clock in for work was another. On her way there, she greeted her superior officer (and partner, for the time being) lieutenant Bumblebee. He had been summoned as well.

The cadet got anxious. Bumblebee couldn't have messed anything up. She must be the one to blame, right? That would explain why Bumblebee was there - he was her superior officer, technically responsible for her. She tried to remember every time she had been out on the field with the lieutenant, trying to figure out how and when she broke any regulations. Prowl could send her back to the academy - or worse, directly to jail!

Bumblebee had noticed her uneasiness. “Calm down,” he told her. “I'm sure it's nothing. You know how Prowl likes to keep a close watch on his enforcers.”

“Right,” she nodded. “Nothing to worry about.”

Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

“ _Unless_ I- _we_ screwed up. Badly,” she said.

“I'm fairly certain we didn't,” he tried to reassure her. “You'd have noticed.”

“But what if I let something slip? This could end up costing our badges and-”

“Calm down, cadet,” the lieutenant came to a stop, turning around to face her. “Look, I know Prowl. He has a good reason for calling us, I'm sure. He probably has a tight schedule and wants to meet us now that he's got free time and we're not out on patrol. Just relax.”

“Yes, sir,” Strongarm replied. She took a deep breath. She wanted to tell Bumblebee it wasn't that simple, but she decided not to argue. _Bee's right. You can't meet the chief of police if you're a trembling, anxious mess._ She paused. _That's not helpful, Strongarm!_

“Besides, I hear Prowl can now smell fear,” Bumblebee joked. Strongarm smiled, not being able to absorb it. Was it even funny?

The lieutenant knocked at the door before entering. “Excuse me, sir. I heard you'd like to see us?”

Prowl had been sitting on his chair, facing the other way, staring down at Kaon City. Alongside Iacon, Kaon had been one of the first cities to be rebuilt. He had been watching over its streets for a long time. He knew every road, every alley. _And yet._

He turned his chair around. “Lieutenant Bumblebee. Cadet Strongarm. I'm sorry to interrupt you so early in the morning.”

“No problem at all, sir,” Strongarm replied, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. “In fact, we had just clocked in.”

“Really? Well then, I'll be quick,” the chief rested his cup of hot energon on his table. “I've got a messy situation in my hands. Emphasis on messy. I need your expertise, Bumblebee.”

“Okay,” the lieutenant replied. “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to be part of my investigation crew. _Temporarily,_ ” he added, as Bumblebee started to frown.

“I can't do it,” Bee replied, sternly.

Strongarm stared at him. _Has lieutenant Bumblebee lost a lug nut?_ No one said _no_ to the chief of police. It was common knowledge at Kaon City Police Department. If Prowl tells you to do something, you do it. No questions asked.

“Bee, I know that you said you wanted to act on the promise you made at the Well of Allsparks, but this aligns with your interests. Trust me.”

“I'm not an investigator. I didn't even play Clue with the kids back on Earth,” he argued.

“But you're still a veteran. You have experience,” Prowl pointed. “I'll be honest, the Council's on my tailpipe with this one. They think this is a matter of global security.”

Bumblebee remained silent for a minute. Finally, he sighed. “Fine, I'll do it.”

“Excellent,” Prowl smiled. “And I'm sure this will be quite the learning experience for cadet Strongarm.”

“Yeah, sure,” Bee said. “So, what now?”

“Go meet Jazz,” the chief said. “He’ll brief you. I wish I could do it myself, but there's a lot of paperwork to be done. Temporarily reassigning an officer isn't easy.”

“Yes sir,” the lieutenant said. He signaled to Strongarm to follow him.

As she left the room, she sighed heavily as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had managed not to panic! And she hadn’t done anything wrong!

“See? I told you it was nothing,” Bee smiled.

“You did, sir,” she nodded. “I'm just relieved I didn't break any laws or something.”

“You gotta learn to trust yourself, cadet,” the lieutenant said. “If anyone knows laws, rules and regulations, that bot is you.”

“Thank you sir, I'll work on that,” Strongarm promised.

 

* * *

 

Jazz frowned. He had revised the file multiple times already and it looked more and more with a dead end and a waste of time and resources. Prowl had commed him, alerting him of two new bots working on the investigation. Jazz wondered who in the name of the Primes would have seemed adequate for this investigation. Maybe a soothsayer?

He heard a knock at the door before it opened. Jazz spun around to meet the newcomers. A young femme, blue and white paint, probably a cadet; and a yellow and black bot that- _Is that…?_

“Bumblebee?” Jazz said in disbelief. _Of all the mechs._  

“Jazz! Long time no see,” Bumblebee walked to the white mech, shaking hands. Strongarm had never seen a handshake quite as weird as theirs, but guessed it was a _friends thing_ or something. 

“Been busy with Prowl and the Council filling me with profiles, sending me on endless errands,” Jazz joked. 

“Yeah, tell _me_ about it. I've been busy with work myself,” Bumblebee replied gleefully. “Nothing quite _exciting_ like your errands I'm sure.” 

“Heh, we'll see about that,” the mech smiled. “And who's that?” 

“She's my new partner, cadet Strongarm,” came the reply. Strongarm smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, sir!” 

“Please, no need for the ‘sir’. Just Jazz is fine.” 

“Prowl said it would be _quite the learning experience_ ,” Bumblebee told his friend. 

“I'm not so sure about that,” Jazz’s smile drooped. “Look, Bee- I've been staring at these files as long as Prowl has and I think it's hopeless. He thinks a pair of fresh optics would _enlighten_ us, but I'm not so sure.” 

Jazz handed the lieutenant a datapad. “Murder case. Should’ve been processed and sent to homicide, like always. Shouldn't have been on Prowl’s desk until the case was closed. Should be a regular murder.” 

“Regular?” Strongarm asked, raising her brow. 

“Yeah. Homicides aren’t as rare as you'd think. Most of the time it's a bar fight, someone in debt or just a robbery,” he explained. “It's never that big of a deal for some reason. But this one caught the attention of someone inside the Council. They are even covering it up to ‘give us some peace to investigate’. My opinion? Someone there knows something. There are no leads whatsoever. 

“Guy is found dead on a dark and abandoned alley after someone takes their pet turbofox on a walk. The smell of Energon made the animal go nuts. Owner calls the police, of course. On scene nothing is found. No murder weapon, no ID, nothing. Victim is wearing a regular Decepticon badge, without a tracer. Died from bleeding, according to the doc. Was torn to pieces while still conscious.” 

“Wow, I can see why the Council would want answers for this one,” Bee said. 

“Datapad has pics, for future reference.” 

“Yeah, I'm looking at them. I haven't seen something like this since…” 

“The war?” 

“Yeah,” Bumblebee said, handing the datapad over to Strongarm. He realized a couple of nanoclicks later that it might have been best to keep her from the gory details. _Too late now._  

“Thought so. Kinda makes Shockwave’s experiences forgivable,” Jazz folded his arms over his chestplate. “And Knock Out’s. His file says he liked to pull bots apart. If he wasn't clear now I'm sure Prowl would have brought him in for questioning already.” 

“Knock Out would never make a mess like this,” Strongarm suddenly spoke. “He is a medic, a surgeon; this looks like a butcher’s work.” 

“I didn't realize you knew him, cadet.” 

“Oh, I, uh, don't sir,” she stammered. “I just read a lot about the Autobots who helped rebuild Cybertron.” 

“I don't think think kind of information was made _public_ ,” Jazz teased. 

“Okay, I had a friend,” Strongarm admitted. Surely she wouldn't get in trouble for something that happened on her early academy days? “And we may or may not have looked up some files on Iacon.” 

“Right, the computer,” Jazz laughed. “Let's keep this between us, then.” 

She nodded. She stared at the pictures of the body once again. She had seen some gore with her friend, but this? This could easily top most of the files they managed to snatch. She tried her best not to show that it made her sick; she was a cadet, a police officer. She should be able to deal with stuff like that. 

“Well, anyway, so far no leads, no suspects. Nothing. But the Council wants us to find the culprit-” 

“So we'll just have to manage,” Bee grunted. “Figures.” 

“I'll leave you two to it. Prowl says he has _another_ _errand_ for me,” Jazz said, excusing himself and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have the next chapter drafted so hopefully it won't be long until it's posted, hmmm
> 
> Also, I promise my writing is better when I'm writing in Portuguese. Something ~mysterious~ happens while translating my notes and drafts. /shrugs


End file.
